The Tale Of Freddy Fazbear's pizza
by christheholyknight
Summary: The true Tale of Freddy Fazbear's pizza


The tale of Freddy Fazbears pizza  
five nights at freddy's

Chapter one: the wrath of Freddy Fazbear

It was like any night in a cold December. It was dreary, the snow was glistening with condensation on the windows, and the new security guard that was working at the local famous pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears pizza, was growing weary and bored. He was scrolling through the cameras just as he was done talking on the phone with his wife. "I'll be back around 6:30, I just got to finish this stupid job. Its my last night, anyway." he said. His wife responded with an" I miss you" and a "goodbye". The security guard hung up, only to see on the camera facing the show stage that Freddy Fazbear, the most famous animatronic at Freddy Fazbears pizza, was missing from his usual spot on the show stage. The security guard was scrolling through the cameras, looking for Freddy, then he heard a sort of hellish laugh outside his door. He shined the door light in the left door way. He saw nothing. He shined at his right and saw Freddy Fazbear, covered in putrid blood, walking towards him. Freddy grabbed him by his stomach, the security guard was petrified with fear, and snapped his spinal cord in two. He had been killed. Freddy Fazbear brought the dead security guard into the back room and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy helped Freddy stuff the security guard into Freddy Fazbears suit. The next day, police officers came by and found no traces of the security guards body. All that was found was a security guard cap on the floor in the office.

Chapter 2: bonnie gets a new friend.

In the process of figuring out how to solve the incident with the security guard, four 15-year old kids felt curious enough to walk down to Freddy Fazbears to see what was going on. Their names were frank, Cindy, felicity, and bobby. Frank was the most curious because he learned that the security guard was killed the next day before anyone else and he and his friends love mysteries. After they got bored of the crime scene, they went back to bobby's house and started to play bobby's XBOX 360. While playing, frank got the idea of going over to Freddy Fazbears pizza and investigate the murder of the security guard. Cindy and felicity thought that was a bad idea, but bobby loved it. The girls just decided to make a dare out of it. So they all dared bobby to go first. Bobby was absolutely excited. The next night, bobby ambled over to Freddy Fazbears pizza with a camera and a flashlight , acting a little bit more cautious than usual. he picked the lock and made his way in. the animatronics were in place and the same" out of order" sign on Foxy's platform was still there. Bobby instantly started looking for clues towards the death of the security guard. At About an hour in, he went back to the show stage and noticed that bonnie was gone. He said to himself, in fear, "where the hell is Bonnie?". He heard a moaning sound come from the kitchen and decided to investigate the sound. He went in the kitchen and found that it was reeking of blood. He looked around and saw on the ceiling, hanging from a loosened vent opening, a bloody, reeking arm. It looked as it was torn off. He silently shrieked in horror, starting backing up and then he dropped his flashlight. He felt something cold and solid behind him. He turned around and bonnie was standing their and the faint words that came out of bonnie was" LET'S ROCK!"

Bonnie grabbed bobby by his head, snapped his neck and the rest of the animatronics helped stuff bobby into Bonnie's suit. All you could hear was Bonnie's maniacal laugh and giggle.

Chapter 3: Chica gets a makeover.

Bobby's friends heard that he had gone missing too. They got really worried. Frank and felicity still wanted to find the security guard, but Cindy wanted to find bobby. So without letting frank and felicity know, she went over to Freddy Fazbears pizza and snuck in. she had a flashlight, a box of Charleston chews, and her pet Rottweiler with her. Cindy looked around. The animatronics were in place as usual, but Foxy's curtain was open a little and so she closed it. She then went over to the other animatronics. She couldn't see very well, so when turned her back to turn on the power, she heard a bump and what sounded like an animatronic chicken. She turned on the power, ran out of the power room and saw Chica strangling her dog until it finally yelped and died. Chica had broke its neck. While still holding the dog, Chica turned her head slowly and muttered out the words' LET'S EAT!'" and she ran after Cindy into the parts/service room and she tripped over what looked like a bonnie head covered in blood. She knocked it over on the other side and realized it was bobby's bloodied head in the mask. She silently sobbed to herself, hoping that she would not suffer the same fate, but odds weren't on Cindy's side that night. Chica found her and broke her back with her two hands.. the animatronics stepped off stage and stuffed Cindy into Chica's suit. Chica was silently laughing and scorching her fiery breath like a dragon's bursting flames.

Chapter 4: Foxy's new parts.

Frank and felicity were wondering where Cindy could've gone. They went to her house and Cindy's mother gave frank a note. Cindy's mother looked terrified for her daughter. Her dad was just as terrified for Cindy. Frank said thank you, while stuttering, and while reading it, he dropped the note, looked at felicity and said" she went to Freddy's." the next night Felicity and Frank decided to have a sleep over. Around 2:00 at night, Felicity got up, put on her running shoes and brought a cleaver with her outside. She decided to find Cindy in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. She tried to go in the front, but it was sealed shut. So she went around the back and climbed the building and snuck in through the vents. She climbed in the vents and quickly fell through. The vents were very weak. She fell into the main show area and she hurt her shoulder, but nothing serious. She got up and looked around and realized she lost her cleaver. She turned on the power source to look for it, and behind her she heard footsteps coming from what seemed like the hallway. She went back to the dining area and found the cleaver but when she looked back up, she turned around only to see Foxy's sharp mandibles. Foxy muttered out the words" YAR ME MATEYS, ITS ME FOXY" and ripped her heart out and then snapped her back in half to fully neutralize her brain waves. Then the rest of the animatronics stuffed Felicity's body into Foxy's. the next day Frank was mortified to hear that felicity had disappeared too. He decided to take matters into his own hands and find all three of the missing kids. So a week before he went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he was planning out his specified mission. The next day, after he was done planning ,he set out to find his friends.

Chapter 5: Freddy has a new play mate.

Frank's plan was to go to Freddy Fazbear's pizza during the day and hide in their till night because the place was being completely closed the following day, so after everyone left, the janitor left after checking all the rooms. Frank had been hiding behind the janitorial supplies. The janitor was probably half blind. Once the janitor left, frank snuck out and went to the show stage and all the animatronics were in the same places. He looked in every room. The kitchen, the office, and the bathrooms. There was nothing to be found. Then he smelt something foul…something from the show stage. He walked to the show stage, climbed up, and when he got a better look at the animatronics appearances, he nearly dropped to the floor and started puking, for what he saw was his long lost friends. He looked away and went over to foxy and looked in her and saw Felicity's messed up, mangled, torn up flesh in foxy. When he saw these horrors, he ran to the door and tried to open it, then he saw the shut-down sign on the door. He screamed and panicked, hoping that someone would hear or see him, but to his despair, no one came. He looked back and saw in horror that Freddy was gone. He started to bang on the door and you could hear Freddy's footsteps coming from the hallway to the office. He looked behind him again and saw, in the darkness, Freddy's glowing face while his normal music was playing and he said clear as day" JOIN US". Frank was so scared he nearly cracked the glass on the door, but it wasn't enough and Freddy Fazbear grabbed frank by his legs and started pulling him and eventually frank couldn't have held on much longer. He let go and all you saw was frank disappear into the dark depths of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Its too bad, it was almost 6 a.m.


End file.
